


Saturday Morning

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Cop AU, F/M, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, PTSD, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Maruani fluff, just a normal Saturday morning for everyone's favorite freckled dork and kickass blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Marco let out a small groan as he slowly came to consciousness, early morning light filtered through the faded blue curtains and he noted dully that they needed to do some re decorating.

As more of the world came into focus he turned his attention on the sleeping form next to him. Annie slept with one arm curled around him, the other arm lazily laying on the pillow next to her splayed out blonde locks. Her crystal blue eyes hidden by purpled eye lids. Her expression was natural, relaxed, and peaceful.

Two times. Marco counted in his head, yes two. She had only experienced her nightmares twice the night before. He was so trained in her body and it’s language that it didn’t even take the really bad nightmares, the ones that caused her to scream. The slight tensing of her muscles around his and the distressed murmurs pulled him from the depths of sleep.

Sometimes they talked about it, Annie sharing the gruesome details of what haunted her at night, sometimes they talked about anything else, but most often he just held her until she stopped shaking, whispering soothing words until she fell back asleep. 

Feeling those brown eyes trained on her with such intensity Annie stirred, hey eyelids slowly fluttering open as a sigh escaped her lips. “Morning” he whispered cheerfully before kissing her softly. She placed her palm on his chest pushing him gently away. “Your breath reeks, go brush your teeth”

"Ok, ok" he smiled and placed another kiss, on her forehead this time before sitting up and stretching "I love you" she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"You say that every morning" Annie pointed out before slowly sitting up herself.

"I’ll make you a deal, I’ll stop saying it when it stops being true, ok?" he gives her a grin and she punches him lightly in the arm "you’re an idiot"

"If i’m an idiot, what does that make you" Marco asks, pointing to her ring finger. "Engaged to an idiot" she dead panned. 

"Mrs. Annie Idiot-Bodt, I like it" she launched a pillow at his head at that and he laughed, finally leaving the bed. "How does waffles for breakfast sound?" Marco wasn’t much of a cook but toaster waffles were invented for a reason. And that reason was so he could make breakfast without burning their apartment down.

Annie grunted her agreement, still waking up as he retreated to the small kitchen/living room area outside of their bedroom. In her absence she donned his worn grey hoodie which had been discarded the night before. It was warm and soft and smelled of the cologne Marco wore because he insisted that he stunk of sweat when he returned from the station even after he took a shower.

It was Annie’s favorite and Marco had promptly gotten her own from the same brand. It was newer and fit better but it didn’t smell like Marco, lacked his warmth. Off key humming and the sound of a toaster popping filled the apartment as Annie finally left their bedroom.

Marco was dressed in only a t-shirt and his boxers. From this particular angle the edges of the scar on his right arm were visible. Pushing down the rising panic and her chest Annie moved to his left side. “Finally out of bed, huh sleeping beauty?” he pulled her in close for another chaste kiss and she felt her anxieties melt away.

She sat on counter watching him work. He handed her a cup of coffee which she sipped while he discarded the waffle he’d somehow managed to burn. Annie wondered how they would have kids when neither of them could cook, this thought brought a blush to her cheeks and she shook it away.

They ate their waffles in relative silence, save for a teasing comment from Marco regarding her blush and a retort from Annie that only weirdos eat waffles with their hands like toast.

As per usual Saturday routine they moved to the couch. Annie sat next to Marco, knees tucked up into the over sized hoodie and hands holding her mug of coffee for warmth. Marco slung an arm around her holding her close and searched for something to watch. The news was out of the question, gun shots could give Annie a panic attack. Not that Marco minded much, he didn’t want to know who’s house had burned down or who’s kid had gone missing or who had been robbed at gunpoint. He got enough of that at work.

They ended up watching some old movie, a slapstick comedy that wasn’t really funny but didn’t take much effort on the part of their half asleep minds to watch. With the warmth of the hoodie and Marco’s rythmic heart beat Annie came close to falling asleep again.

He ran his fingers idly through her hair which she had not yet bothered to brush and pull back into her usual bun. Not that he was much better, his short hair sticking up in close to all directions. “I love you too” Annie said quietly after some time and Marco hummed contentedly at this, pulling her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on Annie's PTSD:Her and Marco were both on the police force until one time during a drug raid Annie panicked and accidentally shot Marco in the shoulder. The high stress situation that immediately followed gave her PTSD and she had to leave the force. It's been two years and she's recovering but still has panic attacks sometimes and bad nightmares.


End file.
